


Deep Greens and Blues Are the Colors I Choose

by Aishuu



Series: East Kingdoms Block Party [12]
Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, The Livejournal exodus, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risai gets the reward she has earned for her loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Greens and Blues Are the Colors I Choose

  
  
For her loyalty, Risai was well repaid.  
  
The day after the battle was done, when Gyousou once again sat upon his throne in Hakkei Palace, she was sent for. She spent a moment fretting about her appearance, because her well-worn uniform wasn't appropriate for court. But she had seen Gyousou the day before, and she knew he would understand her poor appearance.  
  
But that didn't keep her pride from forcing her to make the best of what she had. She washed her face, and managed to pull her red hair into some semblance of order. The process took time, for tasks which she had once thoughtlessly completed were more complicated with only one hand. She still felt the phantom of that other hand, although she had lost it years ago. She wondered if she would ever be able to come to terms with her crippling.  
  
As she moved through the battered hallways of the palace, she couldn't help but wonder what was to become of her. An armless general was useless on the field of battle, although she had managed to use her wits well enough to restore Taiki, which in turn led to freeing Gyousou. When it came down to it, she couldn't regret anything that had befallen her, because she had _won._ She had managed to save her country, and that was worth more than her arm.   
  
She loved Tai.   
  
Gyousou's throne room hadn't avoided the damage the war, she couldn't help notice, since the servants still hadn't had a chance to scrub the walls clean of soot. But it was an idle observation, because her attention was entirely on her king. She moved forward without hesitation, respectfully prostrating herself before the Peace King.  
  
"Lift your head," he said softly, his strong voice carrying without effort on his part.  
  
She did at once, thrilled at the honor he was bestowing upon her. Gyousou was dressed in a deep red robe that only drew attention to his blood-colored eyes. Taiki lay at his feet in kirin form, his body slumped from fatigue. It had been a trying few months – trying eight years – for the Saiho. He deserved his rest, she thought affectionately.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty."  
  
"There is much to be done in Tai, so I won't waste words. I would like to name you Daishiba."  
  
Risai's breath hitched. Dashiba! The Administrator of Military Affairs, handling the Royal army! She hadn't dared dream she would ever be appointed to such a position – but it was one which would   
ideally suit her, now. She might not be able to go to the battlefield, but at least it would be an administration which she understood.  
  
"Your majesty honors me," she said, bowing her head down again. She managed to keep her voice from shaking. "It is my honor to accept."  
  
"We will discuss the matter with you tomorrow, at breakfast. Until then, I have arranged to have your quarters assigned within this palace so you may be close at hand when I need your services."  
  
She managed to offer another thanks, but then was quickly whisked away by one of the palace servants. Gyousou had a lot to take care of, and it would likely take days for him to finish getting his ministries in order. And then the real work would begin.  
  
The room she was led to wasn't the one she had used the previous night – this room was far bigger, although the trappings were bare. She wagered this had been looted at some point during the civil war; even with that downfall, it was located very close to Gyousou's own quarters, a prestigious place indeed.  
  
Someone had taken the time to prepare the bed, and she sank down onto the cover, knowing she was likely getting them dirty. She couldn't bring herself to care; in the scheme of things, a little dirt wouldn't hurt.   
  
A maid came and asked if she wanted supper, to which she agreed. The food was very basic, with little in the way of meat or fruit, but the rice serving was satisfying in size, and it was spiced well. She ate quickly but neatly, remembering the times when she'd gone without. The maid waited until she finished, before removing the plates. "I'll bring you some clothes suitable to your station tomorrow morning," the maid assured her. Risai nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed by her change in fortune. Then the maid left, and Risai was alone.  
  
It had been a while since she had any time to herself. Since leaving Kei, she had never been without company, since Taiki had been at her side. She had done her best to watch over him, but she saw how much he'd needed to see his master again. Taiki had lost the art of smiling, becoming serious and anxious.   
  
She missed his presence, for he had been kind and gentle through it all. He had been the beacon that reminded her why Tai was worth fighting for. She was honored that he put so much trust in her, and had done her best to make sure she was worthy of a kirin's regard. But now that they were back at the palace, Taiki was likely to be drawn into the duties of the Saiho, and there closeness was a thing of the past.  
  
Risai was just telling herself not to be silly when there came the sound of tapping on the door, and she turned her head to see Taiki standing in the frame. He looked unsure of his welcome. "May I enter?"  
  
"Your presence always honors me, Taiho," she said, smiling warmly.   
  
He moved in, and she noted his robe was a loose covering meant to be shed easily, rather than the more elaborate court costume he was entitled to. He was paler than he should be, but she thought he was looking stronger. His hair was growing out, currently as an awkward length that fell into his eyes, no matter how many times he brushed it back. "I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"   
  
"I am happy to be back with my master, and to set Tai on the right course. That's all that matters to me." Taiki's humility was touching. "But I was hoping you would find your own happiness here."  
  
"I am happy to serve my country, like you," she said. "And I am honored that Gyousou wants me to remain."  
  
"He needs people who have proven themselves trustworthy. You should feel free to redecorate this room," Taiki said. "My master gave it to you, and he'd expect you to make it to your liking." Somewhere along the way, Taiki had learned to accept casual authority, no longer asking what could be done, but making pronouncements.  
  
She laughed, relieved for the lighter topic of conversation. Tomorrow would be soon enough to figure out what her duties would be. "What colors do you think I should choose?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever you like," he said. "The room should make you happy."  
  
She resisted the urge to ruffle his mane, knowing that was not a privilege she should try to claim. "Perhaps blue. Blue and white," she thought, dreamily imagining the sky on a clear summer day. He stiffened, and she wondered what she had said wrong. "You don't agree, Taiho?"  
  
He looked down at his feet, trying to hide his embarrassment. "If it makes Risai-happy."  
  
"Taiki," she said scoldingly, "you can be honest with me. What are you thinking?"  
  
"Where I come from, over there," and she knew he was referring to Hourai, "white is the color of death."  
  
She tried not to wince. Tai had seen far too many deaths. "But is blue okay?"  
  
He nodded. "It's fine – blue has a calming effect."  
  
"What other color would go well with blue?"  
  
Taiki didn't say anything immediately, and she arched an eyebrow to encourage him. "Green would work," he said shyly.  
  
"Those would go well together. What does green mean, over there?"  
  
"It's the color of life," he said.   
  
"That sounds perfect," she agreed. "You will come to visit me to see how my room looks when completed?"  
  
"I would like to visit you whenever you have time for me," Taiki replied, and she could see a faint blush on his cheeks even as he smiled. "Risai is my best friend."  
  
And even though it was reaching above her station, she couldn't help but take him in her arms and offer him a hug, moved by his confession. He returned the gesture, clinging to her tightly, and she knew, then, that she would always hold a special place in his heart.  
  
A room in the palace and the position of Daishiba were all wonderful fruits of her efforts. But Taiki's smile and Gyousou's trust were the two priceless treasures she had received.


End file.
